Harry Potter Goes to the Movies
by Arianwen Lupin
Summary: Well the title says it all really! ENJOY!
1. Default Chapter

AN. I had this dream last night and it was funny (and not a little mad) so I thought I'd write it down. Oh, and if you like a lot of dialogue then don't read this- in my dreams people don't talk much!

HARRY POTTER GOES TO THE MOVIES

Chapter 1

  


Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sirius sat down in their seats, for the premiere of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Sirius was so excited he could hardly stay put in his seat. 

"Wait 'till you see my cameo at the beginning! I'm so _cool_! You get to see my motorbike too! Oh wow I can't wait!"

Hermione pulled him back into his seat. They looked around as other famuous stars came into the cinema to watch. First came Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda and Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan had his lightsaber out and started brandishing it at Sirius. "Oi! You coward! What do you think you're doing with Harry? You murderer! Harry don't trust him! He betrayed your parents!"

"Err...Obi-Wan?" Said Harry tentatively as Sirius brandished a fist at the jedi, "Have you read _all_ of Book Three? 'Coz Sirius is innocent."

"Oh. Sorry." Said Obi-Wan, and he pocketed his lightsaber and shook hands with Sirius.

"Hard to see the ending of the Seventh Book is," Said Yoda, peering up at Harry, "Constant vigilance, you must have."

"Thanks for the advice, mate," replied Harry, grinning.

"I see you are the one," Qui-Gon chipped in, "No-one's ever had such a high number of miti-chlorians. You must be trained."

"Oh shut up Qui-Gon," replied Obi-Wan. They all sat down in the front row, and started to cut up the chairs with their lightsabers.

  


Next to come in were people the wizards knew- Dumbledore, Dean Thomas and Vernon Dursley, who had made up with his nephwe the previous summer, and was now learning magic himself. "Lumos!" he shouted as soon as he came into the cinema. When his wand didn't light up he got out his mobile and rang the Wizarding Help Line.

"If you are a werewolf, please press one. If you are criminally insane, please press two. If you are not a wizard, please press three to be transferred to the memory wipe desk. If you are another bloody squib, please hang up now." Mr Dursley grunted and hung up. "Never get far with that help line, do you." he said to Dumbledore.

"Myself," reaplied Dumbledore, "I like to get transferred to the memory wipe desk. There's a bloke on that desk who has such a sexy voice."

Just at that moment Harry's attention was caught by some suspicious looking people wearing sunglasses and PVC bursting into the cinema screaming, "Look out! The agents are coming! Everyone get down!" Qui-Gon and Sirius screamed, ran into the isle, lay down on their sides and rolled down the isle towards the screen.

  


OK so what do you think? It was a long dream- and this isn't all of it, so if you want to see the other people Harry meets then please review this for me! Oh, and bear in mind that I have no control over my REM so characters **will** be OOC, and there **isn't** a plot line, so if you flame me about that I won't listen at all. :p

Anyway thanks for reading this crazy fic, and if you're utterly mad like me then review it it so I can write more!

Love and hugs to Dizmius Artistius- an even crazier person than me!

*Arianwen*


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter Goes to the Movies  
  
AN. Sorry I haven't written for ages! Had sooo much to do! OK I got some catching up to do on the fanfic front methinks. Review thanks are at the end of this chapter!  
  
::Chapter 2::  
  
Neo and Trinity started firing their guns at all the seats, and as fluff and fabric began to fly everywhere, everyone hid under their seats. Then Hermione charmed their guns to start firing bubbles at everyone, and the audience began to dance to 'Wlaking on Sunshine'. Trinity and Neo joined in and were soon in deep discussion with Albus Dumbledore about frilly underwear.  
"I prefer yellow leather myself," Trinity was saying.  
Then Dean Thomas interrupted, "Yeah, me too, but I like to mix and match, y'know?"  
They all nodded wisely.  
Sirius started jumping up and down in his seat next to Harry. The trailers had just begun and he was getting very excited. But...  
...Ron had just morphed into Agent Smith, who got up and walked over to Neo.  
"What?" said Neo.  
"Nothing, I just wanted to agree with you on the whole thong discussion. I know we never agreed about it before, but I've been persuaded to your point of view."  
"Well I don't know if that's good enough," said Neo, and promptly shot Agent Smith.  
"Hey! That's my friend!" Shouted Harry.  
"He was expendable," replied Vernon Dursley.  
"Oh, OK" said Harry, and sat down again.  
Except that he couldn't sit down because a vampire with bleach blonde hair was sitting in his chair...  
  
OK Thank Yous: Dizmius- merci beaucoup my cerazee friend! Zapper- I wrote more so you'd better read it! Coqui- tell me when you post it k?! Antony Potter- THANK YOU! ::big hug:: Green Eyes- I'll put more Dumbledore in next time- promise! Snidget, Rini, Harry's lost sister- I am I am! And thank you! Mimi- yep well guessed! sexyfleurbaby- I wasn't trying to make it make sense! Celeia- I know I know :( Kate_AnguaPotter- err...you sound stranger than me! Heffalump- I know! I'm sorry! Groovy99- Aww that's got me smiling! Thanks! Amorya- It doesnt end for quite some time I'm afraid. Hilzarie Potter- Sorry but I cant make the characters in my dreams in character! Glad you like it anyway tho! Nytbloomer- you sound like you're mad too! Hey friend! Pool- I love making spoofs of Yoda's speech- I'm so pleased it worked out OK!  
  
Thank you all of you! Please keep R/R-ing!  
  
*Ari* 


End file.
